So where do we go from here?
by Stella296
Summary: My aftermath of 5.16. It's nothing near happy or light. Be warned. It's basically a portray of a scene that I wish Chuck and Blair might have in some future episode even when I know they don't.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My dear readers, please don't hate me for this one or not updating TBAC in the last few weeks but the show killed my inspiration to write and my job and real life were quite stressful.

This is what I'd love to see happen next. Please give me your thougts about it via review.

xoxo, S.

* * *

><p>The scene replayed over and over in his head.<p>

_„Did your feelings change, Blair?" Chuck asked quietly in the phone._

_„No!" she protested only to add a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe. I need to figure things out."_

_"Blair, can't we…." Chuck started but she cut him off, made excuses, hung up on him. He closed his eyes for a moment, realizing what just happened. What he needed now was his scotch._

__Then a phone call from a crying Serena brought him back to reality the next day.

* * *

><p>Cece's funeral was a few days later and if Lily hadn't ask him - begged him more likely - to come for her, he wouldn't even have showed up.<p>

His eyes scanned the room and he spotted Lily on the opposite side of the room, Rufus held her in his arms. Then there was Serena who stood at the kitchen counter and downed a healthy gulp of something that looked like Vodka. Nate patted her back while she did in an helpless attempt to offer comfort. Chuck hadn't seen Serena this upset in years. Cece must really have meant a lot to her, he thought as he walked over to them. Nate looked up, met his gaze and then mentioned him to look towards the windows, a glare on his face that Chuck hadn't seen in years.

There, almost behind the cushions, stood Dan. With Blair. He had a hand on her waist and she suppressed some giggling.

It made him feel sick in his stomach and he couldn't avoid that feeling. Chuck's face displayed it all too well. When Blair saw him, she stopped her childish behavior and gave him an apologetic look. But right now, it didn't mean a thing to him.

He walked past Serena and gave her a comforting hand squeeze and Nate a nod. They both appreciated it with a nod. Lily let go of Rufus when she saw him.

"Oh Charles, you came!" she cried when she hugged him tightly.

"Of course. My condolences, Lily."

"Thank you." Lily said as some more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'd love to have you here for family lunch tomorrow."

"I'm sorry but I won't be in the city then. I'm flying to Paris tonight. But I'll come around as soon as I'm back." Chuck returned, giving Lily a sad look. She just nodded and a gave him a last small hug.

"Paris?" a well-known voice sounded from behind. He turned around and met her gaze. His face was unreadable and she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, Blair. Paris." he replied nonchalant.

"Business trip?" she wondered, an eyebrow raised at him. She looked like nothing happened, as if they were 16 again and they were just friends. Just that they weren't. It made him furious.

"Partly." he snarled.

"Chuck, why does it have to be this awkward?" Blair sighed and shook her head slightly.

"You did not just ask that." Chuck snickered meanly when he passed her. He stopped when he was next to her. "Just so you know, I intend to bring Eva back with me and this time, Blair, you'll leave her alone or you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Eva, Chuck? Really?" Blair stated in disbelief.

"Yes, really. So far, she was the only loyal person in my life. Honest, pure, perfect. Did you know that she didn't touch one penny of the 5 million dollar I put in her charity? Not one." Chuck pointed out and Blair scoffed.

"That doesn't make her a saint." Blair snapped coolly.

"You know that makes her one? She didn't turn her back on me on the first chances she got." Chuck returned, fully knowing that this was a low blow.

"I didn't either. Don't you dare to say otherwise." Blair threatened.

"No, you claim to love me and then marry another man. And once he's out of the picture, you prefer to run out on me with Humphrey. I'm sick of you stomping on my heart." Chuck raged quietly, only for her to hear.

"I never meant to." Blair answered totally taken-back. She hadn't expect him to voice his feelings so straight.

"But you did. And you still do. …Just one more thing. Do you remember when you said that Eva was my mother all over again? I tell you something, Blair. The only one that's like my mother all over again is you. And just like with her, I might not be able to stop care about you, but I'm done hoping for more than I got. Goodbye, Blair."

"Chuck…."

He didn't stop. He didn't look back. He didn't tell her about the video like he had intended to. It shattered his heart even more to do so but maybe this would bring her back to him. And if it didn't, then maybe they really weren't meant to be.

But for now, he was done chasing her. Now it was time for her to chase him, if she really still wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the couch, nursing a scotch. Nate had forgot about today, as usually when he was with a new girl, so he was alone in the penthouse but it was okay.

He really liked Lola, she was good for Nate. She made her happy and he was in love with her. Once in a while, Chuck even envied Nate for being so lucky. Before he could give it further thought, the phone rang. Chuck picked it up and sighed annoyed before breathing a nonchalant _Hello_ in the speaker.

"Mister Bass, here's a visitor for you." Michelle told him. Chuck frowned.

"Who is it?" Chuck asked curious.

"She told me, that I can't tell you or you wouldn't let her come up." his employee snarled annoyed, obviously bothered by those childish instructions.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Michelle, why don't you tell Miss Waldorf to go home to Cedric?"

"I will, Mr. Bass." Michelle agreed.

He took another gulp, emptying the glass. He would need a refill. He had a feeling that the visit wasn't over yet.

He was right. Not even two minutes later, the elevator dinged.

"Chuck what was that about?" Blair asked a bit devasted.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for fighting today, Blair. It's the anniversary of my father's death after all. I'd rather be alone." Chuck stated sternly. Nothing warm or kind in his voice.

Blair sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Chuck, you shouldn't be alone today. You should be with someone who loves you. Serena, Lily…"

"You don't get to talk to me about love anymore, Waldorf. Not after everything that happened. Even so, you don't even know what love is."

"What?"

"You used to LOVE Nate. Then you told him to screw off and when he did, found someone new, you scared the girl off for the rest of her life. Rumor has that Bree is still having nightmares. Then the Lord, who you only used to punish me. When he finally learned about that and decided to move on, you promised him Heaven but only ever gave him hell. I don't even want to start about Louis. And then there's of course your master piece."

Blair shook her head once more, gulping heavily and feeling her eyes water up already.

"Me. You made me love you. More than anyone ever should. But when I screwed up, you usually let me down, pushed me away. Every time we had actually a shot at being together and start over, you made up a reason not too. Being Hilary for one example. And we also both know that you're only here tonight because I threatened you to bring Eva back. And you can't have that, can you? Your lap dog moving on? God forbid."

"You're not my lap dog." Blair said in a small voice, followed by a small sob. Getting her lovelife summarized like this hurt. He did have a point though. That was what hurt the most.

"That's right. Not anymore." Chuck told her with a cruel smirk.

"Chuck, I…." Blair started but Chuck stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Please leave." He instructed her when he turned around so he could look out of the window.

Blair gave him a last sad look before she left.

He felt relieved but also sadder than ever when the room stopped smelling like her. He wasn't sure if he ever really meant to go after Eva or to move on just yet. But he also knew that he couldn't take any more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys that the first two chapters of this have been a bit shaky. But I put them up without proofreading and I was really pissed about the Chair/Dair storyline lately when I wrote them. So I hope you can forgive me for them not being all that great and the grammar mistakes.

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm glad that I'm not the only one here being annoyed with this whole new load of b….hit from the writers.

**Dear Nick,** Thanks for your epic review and showing me that also guys read FFs. I'd love to reply properly but you didn't signed in -.-

* * *

><p>"Henri, mon ami!" Jacques cheered as Chuck stepped in the little Parisian bar.<p>

"Bonjour, Jacques. Eva est ici? « Chuck asked in broken french. Jacques shook his head.

"Elle est á la maison!" (she's at home). He replied.

"Oú elle habite maintenant?" (Where does she live now). Chuck wondered.

"Chez Mademoiselle Mellier." Jacques shrugged. So Eva had moved back to their apartment. Mme Mellier was the friend that had offered Eva and Chuck shelter first when they had arrived in Paris.

"Merci. " Chuck smiled and nodded. He wouldn't waste more time.

He realized that he wouldn't bring Eva back for revenge or for another cat-and-mouse game with Blair. But that he actually really liked her around. And that had to be enough for the start. He just hoped that it would be also be enough for Eva.

The driver brought Chuck to the apartment building in surprisingly short time. Especially for Parisian traffic. Chuck went straight inside, ignored the gazes he got from former neighbors which sure wondered when poor _Henri_ got the money to dress up like a legitimate business man.

Chuck knocked on the door and first nothing happened. He knocked again and something fell on the floor inside.

"Eva? It's Chuck. Please open up." Chuck said as he leaned against the door.

"Chuck?" a weak voice replied behind the door. Chuck saw that one of the glass tiles in the door had been replaced.

"Yes, Chuck Bass." he smirked. It took a moment before the door opened up.

Chuck smiled but it faded the moment his eyes saw her face. She had a massive bruise on her left cheek and a bandage around her left arm. She motioned for Chuck to come in. He did and she closed and locked the door behind him.

"What happened to you?" Chuck asked.

"It's good to see you again. Do you want some coffee?" Eva asked politely and ignored his question.

"Eva, _what happened to you_." Chuck asked more sternly when Eva tried to pass him.

"What does it look like?" Eva said angrily. "That's what happens sometimes. It's bad though because it means I can't work and my family asks questions. I should have stayed in Prague."

Chuck let go of her and sighed. "Why do you still do it anyway, you got more than enough money in that charity? Why didn't you use that money instead of _prostitute_ yourself?" Chuck whispered angrily.

"Because, there are people who need that money more than me. It's for charity as you said." Eva replied as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I can see that." Chuck seethed. He tried not to be aggressive but it angered him.

"Why did you come back?" Eva wondered, taking two steps backwards away from him and shaking her head softly.

"I missed you." Chuck declared.

"Did you? Or has this to do with Blair." Eva assumed. Chuck's face fell, guilt visibly written all over it.

"You know she married the Prince, don't you? But that's not why I came back. Eva, I really missed you." Chuck started to explain.

"I missed you too." Eva returned in the same sweet and gentle voice she always seemed to talk in. Chuck smiled.

"Tell you what, we're packing your things and…" he started optimistically.

"No." Eva interrupted him sharply. Chuck frowned.

"No?" he wondered.

"No, I'll stay in Paris." Eva exclaimed with a assuring nod.

"Why?"

"It's my home. Besides, I tried to be happy in your home and it didn't work out. If you really missed me, now it's your turn to try out mine. And this time, for real. As Chuck, not as someone you're not."

"Okay." Chuck agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was short, way too short BUT I need YOUR opinion on here. There are two possibilities.

Blair comes to Paris, there's a showdown, Chair WON'T get a happily ever after and the story ends with an angry Chuck and a heartbroken Blair. There could be a sequel but it won't happen soon. ( About 5 more chapters)

OR

The story makes a jump to three years ahead and it will have tons of Chair but it won't be a totally happy story, it's going to be dark and twisted but it does end with Chair as a couple. (About 15 more chapters)

**Review and vote** so I see you rather want see to happen.


End file.
